Candy Kong
Candy Kong is a character of the Donkey Kong series created by Rare and owned by Nintendo. She is the first female character seen in the series while Dixie was the first playable one in the series. She is also Donkey Kong's girlfriend. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' She first appeared in Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, located in her own save point. In the Game Boy Color version, which allowed the game to automatically save the game at any time. This made her role alter into that of a manager of minigames and she is located in Candy's Challenge. In the Game Boy Advance remake, she ran a dance studio minigame instead, and the music was completely different than her Save Point in the SNES version. She was the first female character throughout the Donkey Kong series, although Dixie Kong was the first playable female character who first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. She appears to be very tall, much taller than Donkey Kong. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Candy Kong also appeared in Donkey Kong 64; in this game, she provided instruments for DK and company to use against the Kremling Krew and had on headphones, instead of a bow. She is located in her own music shop. She also distracted King K. Rool while Funky Kong fired his weapon at the King at the end of the final boss fight. Cameos She later made some brief appearances in the Game Boy Advance game with a much different appearance than usual - she wore a bikini top and very short shorts. She also has a cameo in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2 where she is in Swanky's assistant in his own bonanza. She makes another brief cameo appearance in the game DK: King of Swing for the Game Boy Advance where she is seen cheering on Donkey or Diddy as they go on their adventure. She also makes a cameo in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 3 in one of Funky's minigames. Appearances in Other Media Candy was also a regular on the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series as well. She was voiced by Joy Tanner. However, in the series, she looked completely different from the pink-clad blonde seen in the games. Also, on the show, she worked at the barrel factory run by Bluster Kong, her boss, who constantly hit on her. Candy sometimes had a goal of buying the factory. Time to time, she had lunch with Donkey Kong. This version of Candy also showed off a very quick temper and is slightly tomboyish. Relationships Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is shown to be Candy's boyfriend. Hints throughout Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong 64 show it closer to being true. As following: *Candy Kong always blows a kiss at Donkey Kong whenever he comes to save the game (although she also does this with Diddy Kong). Another clue is that you will find a picture of Candy Kong in Donkey Kong's Treehouse and a picture of Donkey Kong on a heart shaped rug in Candy's house, as seen in Donkey Kong 64. Gallery File:CandyCountry.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' candy_kong_64.png|''Donkey Kong 64'' File:Candy Artwork - King of Swing.png|''DK: King of Swing'' File:Candy Kong Artwork - Jungle Climber.png|''DK: Jungle Climber'' SSBB Candy Kong.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Candy Kong 3.png|Candy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV series) Trivia *Despite being a minor character in DK: King of Swing, Candy gets her own artwork. de:Candy Kong es:Candy Kong it:Candy Kong Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Country Category:Characters in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Kongs Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast